


Surprise Siblings

by Kgraces



Series: Little Wing and Baby Bird [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgraces/pseuds/Kgraces
Summary: Dick Grayson is expecting an ordinary weekend visit to Gotham.He is definitely not expecting to meet his two new little brothers.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Little Wing and Baby Bird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950859
Comments: 41
Kudos: 676





	Surprise Siblings

Dick sighed, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. He really didn’t want to get out of the car, because that meant going inside the manor, which meant dealing with Bruce. He’d already had a long week at work, so a worse weekend was  _ not _ something he had in mind when he clocked out this evening. His plan had been to do nothing but sleep and patrol, that is, until Alfred had called and told him it would be prudent for Dick to come back to Gotham for the weekend, which Dick took to mean:  _ Richard John Grayson, get your ass home, now!  _

So he went. The inevitable confrontation with Bruce aside, it would be nice to catch up with Alfred. Dick unbuckled his seatbelt, slung his duffel bag over one shoulder, and made his way to the front door. He stepped into the foyer, only to be greeted with the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. His brain stuttered to a halt because the sound was so out of place. Baffled, Dick wandered into the kitchen, feeling his jaw drop as he took in the scene before him. 

Two kids were sitting at the counter, watching as Alfred baked a batch of Dick’s favorite chocolate chip cookies. The smaller of the two boys chattered excitedly, hands waving around as he talked. The other boy watched him in amusement, only cutting in to make sarcastic remarks, which set the littler one into giggles every time. Every now and again, he’d try to sneak a bite of the batter, but Alfred caught him each time with a gentle admonishment. Dick stood in the doorway, frozen in place. Alfred noticed him first. 

“Ah, welcome home, Master Dick. How was the drive over?” 

“Fine,” Dick said slowly. He couldn’t stop staring, wondering if he was hallucinating. The small boy smiled shyly and waved, and Dick waved back, feeling dazed. “Alf, why are there two tiny humans in the kitchen?” 

“Meet Masters Jason and Tim,” Alfred said, eyes twinkling with amusement. “I’m afraid Master Bruce found them in a spot of trouble and decided to step in.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dick said, still a little dumbstruck. 

“We’ve actually met before,” the little one—Tim—said. “Did you know you gave me my first hug?” 

“What.” 

Tim’s face and ears turned scarlet, but it was Jason who broke the awkward tension, dragging Tim from his chair and into a hug. Tim gaped a little, startled, but he quickly melted into the hug. Dick’s heart twisted in his chest at the sight. He crossed the room and joined them, drawing the two boys into his arms. Jason shied away from the contact, but Tim leaned into it, smiling sweetly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jason. And it’s nice to meet you again, Tim. Is that a thing people say?” Tim laughed a little, wrapping his skinny arms around Dick. “So,” he said, turning to Alfred. “I haven’t visited in three weeks, and B goes and adopts two kids in the meantime.” 

“His impulse control is abysmal,” Alfred replies sagely. 

“We’re not adopted,” Jason said. “He just has custody of us because my parents are dead, and Tim’s parents suck.” Tim pouted at him, but Jason rolled his eyes. “C’mon Timbit, we’ve talked about this.” 

“At least you two are here now,” Dick said. “Wanna tell me how that happened?” Both boys nodded, and Dick noticed Tim brighten a little. 

“Jason stole the tires off the Batmobile and knocked me out with his tire iron. Then Batman kind of caught us, and I blackmailed him a little bit.” 

“You stole the tires...and blackmailed…” Dick looked at the boys, both smiling sweetly at him, and burst into laughter. “My new little brothers are  _ amazing, _ oh my God.” He paused, as a thought occurred to him. “Wait, how exactly did you blackmail him?”

“Oh, I figured out yours and Batman’s identities last year,” Tim said proudly. “I didn’t actually  _ threaten  _ him or anything.” He wrinkled his nose. “That would’ve been mean.” 

“How’d you figure it out, Timmy? That’s really impressive,” Dick said, ruffling the kid’s hair. Tim’s blush darkened again. Jason’s grin turned a bit wicked as he nudged the other boy in the ribs.

“When we met, you promised you’d do your quadruple flip just for me, so I recognized the move when Robin performed it a while later.” Dick’s eyes lit up.

“You’re  _ that  _ Tim? I still have the photo of us!” He smiled broadly at the boy, but he was internally fighting back an undercurrent of sadness, thinking of the last picture of his parents, given to him by a small little boy at one of Bruce’s galas, years ago. Tim blushed to the roots of his hair, but his smile never wavered. 

“Timmy’s a genius,” Jason said, grinning widely and slinging an arm around Tim’s bony shoulders. “Ain’t that right?” He asked, and Tim, somehow, managed to get even more flustered. He sputtered out a few unintelligible syllables, and both Jason and Dick broke into a fit of laughter. 

“Hey,” Tim complained, pouting adorably. “Jason’s awesome, too!” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Dick said, grinning. Jason stuck his tongue out at Tim, who just giggled in response. These two kids were adorable, and Dick couldn’t believe Bruce didn’t tell him about them. “I’m gonna go say hi to B, okay? Then maybe we can watch a movie or something.” The boys grinned at him, and Dick wandered up to the study, where Bruce was working on some paperwork for WE.

Dick leaned against the doorframe, tapping his knuckles against the solid oak. Bruce looked up and grinned at him, eyes alight with amusement. He set down his pen and folded his arms atop his desk.

“I take it you met Jason and Tim?” He asked. Dick nodded and moved into the study. He sent an annoyed look at Bruce, but the wide grin on his face diminished the effect.

“You should’ve told me. I would’ve brought presents,” Dick said. “It’s not every day a guy finds out he’s a big brother, after all.” Bruce rolled his eyes, but the fond look on his face didn’t go away. “Seriously though, where on earth did you find those two?”

“Crime Alley,” Bruce replied. “Jason was stealing my tires. Tim tried to stop him at first, but as soon as I showed up, the two of them banded together. They’ve been inseparable since.”

“Sounds like I’m going to have to come home more often,” Dick said. “We’ll be the Terrible Trio, and you’re never going to know a moment of peace ever again.”

“You boys are going to make me go gray far too soon,” Bruce grumbled. He stood, stretching his back as he crossed the room. He patted Dick’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you, son.”

Dick hesitated. Things with Bruce hadn’t been the greatest lately, but he was willing to take the olive branch offered to him. He smiled and pulled Bruce into a hug, and he was fiercely pleased when Bruce relaxed against him. He heard the sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs and stepped back, glancing over his shoulder to see Jason and Tim peering through the doorway. 

“Alfred sent us to check on you,” Jason said. Tim nodded in agreement, like a little shadow. “He said the lack of yelling was suspicious.” 

Dick snorted a laugh, and even Bruce cracked a smile. He waved the boys into the study, and they came trotting in together. Jason flung himself onto the couch, and Tim moved over to Dick, who wrapped an arm around him and dragged him into a hug. Tim smiled up at him, leaning into the warm touch. He sighed a little, resting his cheek against Dick’s shirt.

“He needs lots of hugs,” Jason said sagely, rolling his head to look at them from his spot on the couch. “Like, all the hugs in the world.” 

“I think I can help with that,” Dick said. His heart twisted a little at the sight of the little boy clinging to him, but he resolved to do what he could to be there for him. He seemed too tiny to have such a somber look in his eyes. He hid it well, but Dick could still see the loneliness clinging to him. “Do you two troublemakers want to watch that movie now?”

Jason and Tim both nodded, and Jason leapt up, grabbing Bruce’s hand and dragging him out of the room. Dick laughed at the startled look in his eyes as he was pulled away. He glanced down at Tim, who still had his skinny arms wrapped around Dick’s torso. The boy looked up at him with a sheepish smile. Before he could move away, Dick knelt down to offer him a piggyback ride. Tim climbed up onto his back, clinging to his neck. 

Dick carried Tim down to the theater room and set the boy down on one of the plush couches. He tossed a blanket over Tim’s head, laughing as he struggled to free his arms and face. Dick sat down on Tim’s left, and Jason plopped down on his other side. Tim wrapped the blanket around himself, all but swallowed by the fluffy material. Bruce turned on one of Dick’s old childhood favorites and settled in on one of the squishy armchairs. Dick passed Jason another blanket, taking a moment to steal a corner of Tim’s for himself. Tim curled up next to him, leaning his head against Dick’s arm as the opening credits began to play.

Alfred brought them a bowl of popcorn a few minutes later, smiling fondly at the sight of all four of his boys relaxing together. Dick draped an arm around Tim, and he wasn’t surprised when he realized Jason had already looped his arms around the boy in a side-hug. He also wasn’t surprised when Tim fell asleep halfway through the movie, still draped against Dick’s side. Jason lasted three-quarters of the way through before he fell asleep, too. Bruce and Dick exchanged amused smiles over the heads of the two sleeping boys. Everything felt warm and affectionate and absolutely perfect.

Sure, he hadn’t expected to come home to two little brothers, but Dick wasn’t complaining.


End file.
